Love Ever After
by SnowyWolfe
Summary: Stop brooding." "I'm not brooding." "Yes, you are. You scare children with that face." "Sorry, its the face I get from seeing or hearing Naruto." Ino and Sasuke are together and married. And before they have their child, they go through series of tests.


**Love Ever After**

**Prologue **

** Sasuke was in more than one way disoriented. **He drowned himself in sake after his intensely emotional battle between him and an old friend. Half covered in blood not only of his own he aimlessly wandered around. He needed medical attention, but none was to be found not after Karin decided he was no longer worth the heart ache. With anger in his teary eyes, he had come to terms against his will that he was going to die, and his dreams of the Uchiha revival wouldn't come. He squinted his eyes in pain finding a tree to lay his body (standing up) against a large tree. His imbibed swagger had caused severe damage to his legs and especially his ankle. He didn't even have enough strength to continue standing up or finish his quest to seek medical assistance.

**Ino walked a much lonely path towards Kanoha. ** It seemed like the only animals that were there showed themselves in a protective manner. She kept to a clear path, he stomach growling in impatience that she couldn't fetch something to eat from nature. She saw from what looks to be a very bloody human from far off, she began to run gathering her chakra in every step. She sprang forth, not recognizing Sasuke's older stature or face due to the damage done to it. She gently lowered him to the ground, she smelled the horrific stench of alcohol and saw how it drenched his body in a desolate manner. She removed all clothing from his body and covered all unnecessary parts with her blanket. She feverishly traced her memory back to when Sakura had first taught her medical aid. After hours of healing, Sasuke was now revived an surprisingly no longer drunk. He sat up in alert, fully healed.

"S-Sasuke?" Ino barely muttered from out of between her lips. He looked to her in disdain waiting for her to get excited and hug him or do what ever is was that she did to him years ago. He was 22 years old and he didn't need some ANBU follower messing up his devoted mission any longer. He began to walk away refusing to answer to her calls. She ran up to follow him patiently waiting for him to begin.

"Yamanaka," He started, ready to just tell her off without any hope of her wanting to even see his face again. "Ino," She corrected, looking back to him with the very same hope he wanted to destroy. He looked to her as if she was pathetic for a start.

"Ino I am---" He began, but Ino cut him off, "I know what you are Akatsuki but what does that really mean?" she said trying to sound all philosophical in her speech.

"Am aiming to destroy Kanoha into the ground. I might have more mercy on you for making it possible by healing me, but then again, I simply don't care." He said truthfully. Ino didn't look down in the dumps. This was what she was trained for when ever she were to encounter a traitor.

"I see, and how do you hope to accomplish this? Please don't say sheer power, because in actuality the banding of us genin 9 would overpower said "power" that you say you have achieved. Even if it were physical or emotional--especially emotional." Ino said really pushing it by that snarly comment.

"Hmm, that could pose as a problem, but I do hope you understand that, that the feeling wouldn't last long." Sasuke said right after her, Ino looked to him in disbelief.

"You spent more than half your life with us, and you're arguing that that wouldn't have a lasting effect on you? Tell me, what is it that you want after Kanoha is "destroyed" what in life would you--could you do?" Ino asked, simply as if this wasn't even a valid question, because Sasuke's defeat would have been inevitable.

"Restore my clan." He said simply.

"Oh, yeah with who? No nation would take you in, you'd be despised practically every where you went!" Ino said with gusto. Sasuke stopped to ponder it with a quick notion that came to mind.

"International." He said as if it were the true answer that Ino would ever accept.

"Really, and when they find your a war criminal? They let you live in their country right?" Ino said not letting him off one bit.

"That would be troublesome, but I would flee with my clan to---" Sasuke started. "Flee, so you'd run like a coward with your tail between your legs?" Ino teased almost heartlessly.

"Ino what do you want from me?" He asked almost exhausted by her persistence.

"Come back, and I promise you they'll treat you the same after awhile. A long while." Ino said, with eyes that would not take no for an answer.

Sasuke wasn't one to be so conversational, but with all the strong, valid points stated he simply had no where else to go for now.

"And, if I were to go, could you insure my complete safety?" He said, just curious for her answer. Ino held out her pinky, Sasuke furrowed his brow.

"Promise." Ino said, shaking his hands instead.


End file.
